


You Reap What You Sow

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [8]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Coraline Is Safe, Coraline Is The Cat's Kitten, Dark Magic, During Canon, Evil magic, Eyes, Fae & Fairies, Fae Coraline Jones, Fae Magic, Fairies, Gen, Hurt, Magic, Magic-Users, Monsters, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Soul Magic, Soul Selling, The Other Mother's Real Name, Witches, tears of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: You reap what you sow.That was something that she had always heard from everyone she ever knew.She had never really cared about it though just like she had never really cared for others.
Relationships: Coraline Jones & The Other Mother, The Cat & Coraline Jones, The Cat & The Other Mother
Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	You Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of many people warning The Other Mother about her actions in hopes of changing her mind and her not listening because she thinks she can get away with it for all time.
> 
> I just thought it would be an interesting idea to try and write how that would happen and to write who would tell her those things.
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't that good it was a spur of the moment type of idea.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

You reap what you sow.

That was something that she had always heard from everyone she ever knew.

She had never really cared about it though just like she had never really cared for others.

She had first heard it from her loving mother, the woman who had cared for her, her entire life up until the point where she was fading from the poison that her own daughter had given her.

Oddly enough, her mother hadn’t tried to turn her in, not even to the doctors and nurses that tried to help her. She loved her daughter far too much to tell anyone what she had done for if she had she knew her daughter would rot away in a cell far away.

When the last bit of poison had been given, her mother with what little strength she had left grabbed her arm; sinking her sharp nails into her skin as she spoke those five words.

**_“You reap what you sow.”_ **

The sharp pain from her mother had come as a shock after she let go, since her mother had never even really shouted at her, much less lay a hand on her.

When the shock had died down, she had only scoffed at her mother’s words before going about her day as if nothing had even happened.

The second time she had heard that saying was from the fae she had caught.

She had studied book after book having to do with anything magical until she found what she was looking for.

She had caught the fae using one of her mother’s rings and kept the poor thing in a cage as she sucked the magic from them daily.

The little fae had told her that she was greedy and inhuman, which she paid no mind to as she took the fae’s light.

When the last bit of light was taken from the fae, the same five words were spoken once more.

_**“You reap what you sow.”** _

These were the words she had heard when she found the other world, the world she could do anything she pleased with. 

She didn’t care that she had to give up her soul to build her world.

She sewed the buttons into her eyes and created everything she wanted.

She ignored the way the world seemed to speak to her whispering words that she had never cared for.

_**“You reap what you sow.”** _

_**“You reap what you sow.”** _

_**“You reap what you sow.”** _

That’s what the three children she had taken had said at least that’s what she thought.

Once she had their souls she heard their voices more and more often. Their screaming whisper echoing in her mind as she built up her world more and more.

She forced them away and locked them in a mirror.

She still heard their voices, repeating that same saying over and over again.

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

**_“You reap what you sow...”_ **

“You reap what you sow, Witch,” The Cat said as he sat near her slowly crumbling body.

The Beldam had no energy to fight but that didn’t stop her from trying to rip off the ear she had damaged long ago. When she reached forward, she gave out a hiss of pain as her arm crumbled and fell back to the ground

The Cat didn’t try to move, looking bored as he looked her up and down before licking his paw. 

She was no longer a threat to him or to anyone for that matter the Cat’s kitten had made sure of that.

“My Kitten finished your reign,” The Cat purred, making The Beldam growl in anger at the word Kitten.

She knew who he was speaking of, the brat that had ended her and took away all her hard work.

The little girl with blue hair that The Beldam was sure had some type of fae in her veins to have resisted her to have beaten her. The Beldam had felt the girls strong will but she had mistaken that for the girl only having a strong soul instead of the magic she later found pumped through her blood.

There wasn’t a lot of magic there just enough to stop her, to end her reign.

“I’d love to watch you fall apart but I’ll leave you alone,” The Cat said as he turned to leave but he stopped and looked back at her one last time. "My Kitten, Coraline is waiting for me after all," He said before turning back around and heading off not even bothering to look at her as a scream filled with rage and hate left the evil witch as he vanished through a small portal to the normal world.

The Beldam didn’t move angry tears starting to slip down her face as the voices filled her head.

She listened as they repeated the same words over and over again not give her a break as her body continued to break away and turn to dust.

The loudest voice amongst them all was her own mother who had ever only shown her love.

_**“You reap what you sow, Caroline, you reap what you sow.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this it was fun to write honestly lol.
> 
> I did give the Other Mother the name Caroline because that's what everyone called Coraline and I just thought it would be a strange twist since Coraline, Mel, and The Other Mother do look a lot alike even without the Other Mother using her magic.
> 
> I also made Coraline have some type of magical advantage not a lot to the point where she would have any sort of real power but I wanted to give her some sort of reason as to why she was able to resist the Other Mother when the other children weren't.
> 
> It only made sense to me that Coraline had some kind of magic running through her much like the Other Mother does which would make them an equal match against one another.
> 
> This is a little darker than I thought it would be but I did enjoy writing it and trying to figure out what the Other Mother has done through the years.
> 
> I do know that there were more children she must have taken which is why there are so many voices in her head when she's near the end.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
